


Fairy Lights

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Christmas Lights, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Lapis just wants to hang up her lights around her room. Peridot has another idea of what to do with them, though.





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> poll winner on my nsfw blog: teamsinningprez.tumblr.com

“Why did you decide that you wanted to hang these up in your room? It's not even Christmas.” Peridot griped as she struggled to untangle the fairy lights that Lapis had bought and assigned her with as she hammered nails into the moulding of her walls. “And I mean, don't you think this is a little bit _basic?_ You turn more and more into an insufferable Tumblr user every single day, Lazuli.” She huffed as she struggled a little further with the lights before throwing them down at the ground and crossing her arms over her chest, and Lapis rolled her eyes.

“One, I want to hang them up now because I think they look nice. It doesn't need to be Christmas for you to make your bedroom look nice. Two, I don't really care how basic it makes me look, because I don't really let anybody in here except for you and, on rare occasions, my mom and little sister. And three, if you would stop complaining and just untangle then you might be _done_ by now.” Part of her knew how much she sounded like an annoyed and exhausted mother, but honestly, that was kind of what she had to act around half the time she was around Peridot.

The other half, on the other hand...

Lapis sighed, and got herself to quietly imagine Peridot's mouth being put to better uses than complaining about her decision to hang up fairy lights in her bedroom in the middle of July. That alone was enough to improve her mood tenfold, and she ended up continuing to hammer nails into the mould of her walls, letting out a soft sigh. She was focused on that fantasy enough that she completely drowned out the actual words that the younger girl was saying until Peridot apparently lost her patience and wrapped some of the lights around her, yanking her back onto her lap. Lapis let out a soft grunt as she landed on top of her girlfriend, sending the both of them tumbling back onto the ground.

“Why aren't you listening to me?” she asked in a huff, and Lapis glanced back at her to see that her face had turned bright pink from having her on top of her. The older of the two rolled her eyes, and began to roll to her feet – only to find that she was a little trapped by the string of lights around her midsection. She sighed heavily, and thumped her head back against Peridot's chest.

“Because all you've been doing for the last half hour is _whine,”_ Lapis responded, using the final couple of syllables to imitate her girlfriend's tone. She tilted her head so that she could keep an eye on Peridot's face – the blonde was watching her with an eyebrow raised and an almost mischievous look in her eyes. Probably had something to do with the fact that she literally had Lapis trapped in her lap at the moment, and the thought was enough to make the blue haired girl blush.

“Maybe I wouldn't be whining if you were doing something besides using me for slave labor,” the younger girl responded as she wriggled out from underneath Lapis. She didn't release the blue haired girl, though, opting to keep the string of lights around her middle – she wasn't trapped, per se, and she could get up if she really wanted to, but she was curious about what her girlfriend would do with her trapped like this. “And I seem to have a little bit of an idea of what that could be. Um... can I tie you up? Are you okay with bondage?”

Well... that wasn't very subtle, but Lapis had known Peridot long enough to expect her to be open and not try to hide what she wanted. It could be kind of attractive; more than her not knowing what was going on until she was right in the middle of it. The blonde's cheeks had turned bright red, and Lapis couldn't help but blush as well. She wasn't sure if it was going to be comfortable to be tied up with fucking _Christmas lights,_ but she was more than a little eager to find out and her fantasy had done wonders to work her up already, so her response was a very quick and very enthusiastic “hell yes!”

Peridot's face turned bright red at how excitable Lapis was in her consent, but she didn't waste much time in swiping the string of slights out from around the older girl. “Go ahead and go to the bed, then,” she demanded with a tone that was more bossy than the older of the two was used to from her girlfriend, and so she quickly scurried over to the bed and laid down, stretching her arms over her head as she watched her girlfriend with wide dark blue eyes.

The blonde quickly began wrapping the lights around one of Lapis' wrists, and the older of the two was a little bit surprised by the fact that it wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. The individual bulbs pressing into her sensitive skin were a little irritating, but weren't painful like she thought they would be. Peridot quickly attached the wrist to one of the posts of the bed to make sure that she was stuck where she was, and wiggled two fingers into the bonds to make sure that they were loose enough that she wouldn't get hurt. She then repeated that with the other hand, and pressed a light kiss against the side of the older girl's neck.

“Uh, my clothes are still on,” she commented quickly, not sure if it was going to be possible for Peridot to forget about that very obvious part of sex but just wanting to make sure before anything really heated started happening. Instead of responding, Peridot just let out a quiet little hum and moved down the bed so that she was sitting between Lapis' legs. She set the lights down so that she would be able to tie her ankles with it, but before she did much of anything else she reached up the older girl's skirt and wrapped one finger into the elastic of her panties, pulling them down and off of her to toss them to the side. With a blush, Lapis realized that she was already a little wet.

“Jesus Christ, Lazuli, we haven't even done much of anything yet,” Peridot huffed when she noticed this, but wasn't particularly off put and quickly began to wrap the lights around her ankles in much the same fashion as with her wrists.

The older girl blushed, and waited a moment to try and figure out what she was supposed to say that wouldn't look bad. She shifted a bit so that she could watch Peridot, who was looping the string of lights around one of the bottom posts in order to begin wrapping up her other ankle. “Well, I may or may not have been thinking of inappropriate things while it looked like I was ignoring you,” she explained slowly, trying not to look like she was especially embarrassed about it. “Because I was getting tired of listening to you whine and wanted to think of you doing something more useful with your mouth.” And, god, now that she was saying it out loud it sounded even worse.

“That is... extremely gay,” Peridot responded slowly, and finished tying up her other ankle, wiping her hands off on her shirt and giving Lapis a satisfied smile. “Okay, I think we're good to go now. But I don't know if I'm going to keep up with your fantasies about me eating you out.” She moved to hover over the older girl, who watched her like she was the second coming of Jesus, just beginning to realize how thoroughly desperate she was at the moment.

“You're... you're crushing my dreams, there, Peridot,” she managed to say, but the words were stammered out clumsily, her face turning even brighter pink. “I... I'm guessing that I'm going to have to make up for asking you to help me out with untangling the lights, and I'm at your mercy. What do you want me to do?” She would be making eye contact with the younger girl, but she was really way too flustered to. She wasn't normally one to get embarrassed during sexual endeavors, but... well... Peridot wasn't usually the one to be doing the initiating, anyway.

“I'm going to sit on your face, and you're going to make me cum before you get to do anything,” the blonde announced – no, she wasn't all that flustered at all. Dominating suited her; Lapis would have to keep that in mind for future endeavors. She nodded enthusiastically and submissively, and Peridot very quickly positioned herself over her face, looking down at her for just a moment. “Are you ready?” she asked, _now_ beginning to sound just a little bit flustered – but Lapis was too focused on the prize that was now so close to her face to say anything to make fun of her. She nodded, and Peridot lowered herself down onto her face.

Lapis was immediate and ruthless in running her tongue up the younger girl's slit, desperately wanting to get her off so that they could get around to _her_ pleasure. She knew exactly how to please Peridot, and she exploited that, eating her out rather aggressively and swiping her tongue across her folds in little patterns, trying to seek pleasure for Peri as quickly as she possibly could.

The blonde was reduced to moans and whines almost immediately, gripping the blankets of the bed and coming undone. She seemed to have been a little desperate as well, and Lapis couldn't help but wonder why – she wasn't going to interrogate her about it, though, partially because her mouth was more than a little busy but mostly because she wanted to keep going and didn't feel like killing the mood by making her explain. She pressed her tongue into her girlfriend's warm heat, making sure that she pressed against the spots that she knew would make Peridot scream.

And that was exactly what they did.

The blonde immediately began moaning even more loudly, grinding against Lapis' face and desperately trying to pursue her orgasm. They'd been together enough times that the older of the two could easily spot the telltale signs that she was about to cum – from her shaking thighs to the noises she made drifting away from moans and head more towards high pitched keening and whining. So the blue haired girl concentrated on continuing what she'd been doing for a while now, ignoring that her lungs were starting to burn a little bit from lack of oxygen.

Just as expected, Peridot orgasmed without much warning on her part, letting out a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream as her walls clenched and she gripped Lapis' tied arms. Lapis did her best to milk her through it, rubbing against her folds with her tongue and flicking against her clit, and when she came down from the high she immediately shifted off of Lapis and flopped back against the bed. The older girl gasped for breath, and took a few moments to get used to being able to breathe; and by the time she had caught her breath, Peridot was already positioned between her legs.

“Okay, you've earned it. Are you ready?”

Lapis nodded enthusiastically, and Peridot crawled into her skirt. Within moments, the older girl could feel the sensation of two fingers gently rubbing against her sensitive folds, and it took just that little bit of friction to make her moan. She could feel Peridot's lips wrap around her clit to gently suck, and inserted two fingers into her opening to gently press against her g-spot. Lapis' back arched slightly, and she tugged lightly against the lights holding her down; she didn't really want to get free, and being trapped was making it just that little bit more pleasurable.

Peridot gently rubbed and pressed at her most sensitive spots, not moving her lips from around Lapis' swollen bundle of nerves, and she was desperate and turned on enough that she could already feel her climax building up in her gut, and with one particularly tough press against her g-spot Lapis was coming. She let out a loud keening sound, back arching and toes curling as she closed her eyes tightly, fireworks going off underneath her eyelids as Peridot gently rubbed at her folds with two fingers in order to milk her pleasure.

As soon as she came down from the high, Peridot had already crawled out of her skirt and began untying her limbs and tossing the fairy lights to the side. The blonde laid down next to her, and Lapis immediately turned over to curl up next to her girlfriend and snuggle her tightly. “I guess we can finish hanging up the lights later,” she muttered softly as Peridot scooted a little closer and rested her head against her throat. The blonde snorted slightly, but didn't say anything out loud in response.

They'd just lay like that for a while. Not like there was anything else going on.

 


End file.
